The invention relates to a process for dying a textile web via the cold-pad batch process, in which the textile web is provided with a defined application amount of treatment liquor, is rolled onto a fabric roll in the damp state, and allowed to remain in an air-tight, wrapped-up state. The invention further relates to a system for implementing this process, in which a device for defined application of a dye liquor to the textile web and a winding device for winding the textile web is provided.
A process of this type and such a system are known from DE 44 08 416 C2, which shows a wet treatment system with subsequent rinsing basin, from which the textile web is wound onto a fabric roll, in its exemplary embodiment. If the wet treatment is a dyeing process according to the cold-pad batch process (CPB process), the padded fabric on the fabric roll must be wrapped in plastic film, so that it does not dry out during the dwell time of about 10 hours.
Until the present time, wrapping the fabric roll in plastic film has been done by hand. Because of the size of the fabric roll, which can have a diameter of up to 2 m and a length of up to 3 m, this is a complicated and time-consuming process.